Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep, otherwise known as the Crawling Chaos or Mighty Messenger, is the soul and messenger of the Outer Gods. It is said to dwell in a cavern at the centre of the world, accompanied by two mindless flutists. It often carries messages, and performs services for the Great Old Ones and Other Gods, being the only one of them who seems free and able to do so. The Crawling Chaos acts as an intermediary between the Great Old Ones and their worshippers, as well as taking messages between the Great Old Ones themselves. In fact, Nyarlathotep may be a personification of the telepathic powers of the Great Old Ones. Nonetheless, Nyarlathotep seems to have a distinct personality which the Old One's inhuman minds might find difficult to create, and it has been openly contemptuous of its supposed "masters" at times. His relations with particular Great Old Ones may vary. Cthugha displays open enmity towards it, and the cults of Nyarlathotep and Cthulhu vary in attitude from friendly cooperation to thinly-veiled dislike. History Nyarlathotep has been worshipped under several guises in all parts of the world. One of its most infamous cults was among the Stygians, who called it "Nyarlat" and brought its worship to Egypt. The Crawling Chaos was one of the greatest gods in the land of the Nile, where it was the ruler of the Underworld, the master of the night, and the patron of sorcerers. After many years, however, the people of Egypt grew frightened of the dark god and struck out all references to it from their records and monuments, reassigning its attributes to other gods such as Set and Thoth. Though the enemies of the cult were able to suppress the memory of Nyarlathotep, a few remembered. Resurgences of its worship occurred throughout Egyptian history, the most famous of which were led by Nephren-Ka, the Hyksos, Nophru-Ka, and Nitocris. (It was during Nephren-Ka's reign that the suffix "-hotep", meaning "the gratified" was added to the god's name.) Nyarlathotep is referred to as the "all-seeing eye" in Prinn's De Vermis Mysteriis and seems to know much about magic and technology. The Crawling Chaos sometimes appears to a chosen person and gives them a useful incantation or a piece of machinery. Unfailingly, these gifts lead only to the madness and destruction of their wielders. Nyarlathotep seems to gain great pleasure from watching these victims destroy themselves. Future The Outer God will eventually bring destruction to humanity and the earth. Several prophesies state that Nyarlathotep will come in the last days, dressed in red and with wild beasts following it, licking its hands. The Crawling Chaos will journey among the cities of the world, giving demonstrations of science and magic. Then "quaking auroras will roll down on the citadels of man", and humanity will be destroyed as the Crawling Chaos turns the entire universe into a colossal graveyard. Nyarlathotep aided in the construction of the first nuclear weapons, so this prophecy may already be coming true. Forms of Nyarlathotep Nyarlathotep's true form is a noxious expanse of yellowish slime, but to carry out the bidding of the Other Gods, Nyarlathotep can take any one of its thousand forms. Whether Nyarlathotep is confined to a thousand forms is uncertain; recent findings suggest that Nyarlathotep may be able to take any form it desires. It has used only a few during its journeys to our world, however; those that are known are listed below. Ahtu (Congo) In this form, Nyarlethotep appears as a huge mound of viscous material, with several golden tentacles sprouting from its central mass. Ahtu's worshippers are usually deformed or mutilated natives, though some Europeans likewise handicapped have also attained membership. The cult itself was at one time a revolutionary organisation opposed to the Belgian overlords. The cult calls Ahtu by using a golden bracelet usually separated into two parts, to prevent Ahtu being summoned by accident. Some have suggested a link between Ahtu and the Cambodian god Angka. Aku-Shin-Kage (Japan) A man in the ceremonial armour of a samurai, with many small mouths in place of a face. He has caused war and destruction throughout the island's history. The Beast (worldwide) This form of Nyarlathotep manifest itself through one of the world's great monuments. It is the principal being worshipped by the Brotherhood of the Beast. The Black Bull (Egypt) In the form of a bull or a human, Nyarlathotep will become the herald of the End Times in this guise. The heads of the cult are mummies who share a special hated with the Brotherhood of the Black Pharaoh. The Black Demon This form is not known to be worshipped anywhere. It is a black-furred, snouted monster that fears the light (although it is not harmed by it). The formula for summoning it may be found in the N'gral Khul, a set of tablets found in Aklo. A summoner may be control the being using certain talismans, though the user runs a chance of being attacked himself. The Black Demon is much like the Dark Demon in form, but if much less intelligent than the other avatar is. Black Man (England) A hairless man with dead black skin and hooves on his feet. The Crusaders brought the worship of Nyarlathotep in this form back to Europe, and their descendants began the European witch-cults in which the Black Man played an important role. Black Pharaoh (Egypt) A man of proud Egyptian features, garbed in prismatic robes and wearing the headpiece of a Pharaoh. This form may be identical with that of the Black Man, and is much like the occultist Oliver Haddo's description of Aiwaz, the spirit that dictated The Book of the Word to him. The Haunter of the Dark (Australia, Yuggoth) This cult originated in Yuggoth, but was prevalent during the reign of Nephren-Ka. Nyarlathotep appears as a huge bat-like thing with a tri-lobed eye, a form that might be that of a huge hunting horror. It has been suggested that this being takes hypnotic control over those who summon it. This manifestation of Nyarlathotep must be kept in darkness, as intense light will banish it. The cult's most sacred item is the Shining Trapezohedron, which allows the Haunter to enter our dimension. A modern-day cult in Australia numbers Aborigines and slum-dwelling members of other races in its ranks and is symbolised by a spiralling sign. The Starry Wisdom Church is its most famous group of followers. This form of Nyarlathotep is also known as Sand Bat, Face Eater, Father of All Bats, Dark Wing, and Fly-The-Light. Thing In The Yellow Mask (Dreamlands) An entity draped in yellow silk, it visited the abandoned city of 'Ygiroth on Mount Lerion, and some say it dwells in the nameless monastery on the Plateau of Leng. Although most consider the King in Yellow to be an avatar of Hastur, this may provide an alternative explanation. Category:Pages Category:The Outer Gods